Son of a Dusty Old Crow
by Reclam King of The Dragons
Summary: I OWN NOTHING now go read the story also PM me to get a link to my YT channel and support me further
1. Chapter 1

Son of a Dusty Old Crow

By Reclam

A Naruto/RWBY Crossover

 **Let me start this with an apology for being gone for so long to all my beloved readers who still follow me to this day know that Reclam the dragon king has returned and with my return I will be bringing back some old favorites in the Next Week I shall be bringing back The secret fair, The son of the True sky and Naruto Majin hopefully with updates every week so long as I have the time but without further ado let me introduce you to the cousin of Yang and Ruby…Naruto Branwen!**

Today is a quiet day at signal _CRASH_ ok scratch that was a quiet day. "Naruto! I swear to Monty that if this is another one of your pranks you will be so grounded!" came the voice of Naruto's father Qrow Branwen. Naruto was a healthy 16 year old with bright blonde hair burning red eyes like his father and three thick whisker marks across his face. Qrow having had to raise a child on his own since Tai refused to help him had become quite the sober person and soon everyone realized that a sober Qrow was a more annoying rule bound Qrow.

"Haha catch me if you can dad!" Naruto said from the ceiling he was hanging from. This was Naruto's semblance he could stick to any surface he wanted to hell he even figured out he can stand on water if he actually concentrates on it. Naruto began to run down the hall avoiding all the people on the ground thanks to his semblance. Seeing a red hood among the crowd he lowered a hand. "Yo cousin gimme five!" Naruto said slowing slightly as Ruby raised her hand and gave her cousin that was running from Qrow a quick high five.

"NARUTO!"

"Uh oh dad's catching up gotta go see you at dinner!" Naruto said as he bolted.

"Later Naruto." Ruby called back as he ran off with Qrow following not to far behind as people made a path for their teacher knowing better than to stand in his was as he chased his son.

"Naruto if you don't stop right now then no ramen till you graduate from Signal!" Qrow yelled out getting Naruto to freeze in place and drop down turning to his father his eyes holding a fire behind them. Qrow sweat-dropped at the anger that laid behind his son's eyes.

"Uncle Qrow you of all people should no not to press the ramen button." Ruby said patronizingly to her uncle. One random student looked confused.

"Uh what's the ramen button." Said nameless asked. Suddenly Naruto's fist was planted deep in Qrow's gut.

"That, that is the ramen button." Ruby replied.

"You shouldn't have done that pops no one threatens my Ramen and gets away with it." Naruto said his voice growling a bit. Qrow simply smirked.

"Oh, and what big man thinks he can take on his old man. Tell you what we'll go the sparring grounds. If you manage to beat me and not only will I make sure you get all the ramen you can handle. I will also put in a good word with Oz about you joining Beacon early like you wanted. However, if you lose I get to not only ban you from ramen till you graduate but you will have to go without Kurama till you graduate as well." Qrow said smirking knowing his son wouldn't pass up the challenge. Taking Naruto's fist out of his stomach he held his hand out waiting for Naruto to shake his hand. Naruto smirked at his father and said four words that made Qrow stop and panic slightly.

"It's a bet dad." Naruto said smirking knowing he just sealed his dad's fate to losing. Qrow having bad luck as his semblance simply never made a bet with anyone as he knew he was doomed to lose. Naruto on the other hand was never affected by his father's bad luck and seemed to always win his bets no matter who the bet was made with. Qrow had mentally promised that Naruto was someone he would never bet against and he just accidently broke that promise.

 _At the Sparring Arena_

A small crowd began to form around the fighting stage and make bets on who they thought would win. The current bets were 200 to 3 odds in Qrow's favor. Naruto might be lucky but Qrow was the much more skilled fighter.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just cause you're my kid." Qrow said while unfolding his scythe and got ready to charge forward.

"Trust me dad I wouldn't dream of you going easy on anyone." Naruto said as he pulled out his weapons a fuma shuriken and a spear holding them both to his side. The fuma shurken in his left hand was pure orange with nine blades attached instead of the usual four while the spear in his right hand was a pale sandy color.

"Oh, pulling out Kurama _and_ Shukaku?" Qrow questioned. Before Naruto could respond the countdown began. The students, seeing the countdown, counted along with it excited for this fight.

"3"

"2"

"1"

" **GO!"**

The father and son wasted no time charging each other Naruto starting off by throwing Kurama at his father aiming for his legs. Qrow proceeded to jump over it and was preparing to slash down at Naruto when the scythe got caught on the roof and Qrow came crashing down without his weapon having lost his grip on it and landed face first in the ground. Smirking Naruto quickly came up and bopped his father's head with the butt of Shukaku rapidly until his Aura was in the red.

"I win!" Naruto said cheekily. The group of students looked on in shock and disbelief at the ridiculous way that Naruto just won as Qrow sat up groaning rubbing a large lump growing on his head.

"Just had to make it a bet." Qrow grumbled. In the back you could hear a groan of disappointment and a cheer of excitement. Tai was in the back looking highly disappointed while next to him Yang was quickly gathering up all the lien she just won.

"Yay Naruto is gonna be heading to Beacon with me." Yang cheered out. Naruto looked over towards his other cousin and gave her a thumbs-up.

 _At the airships to beacon_

"I still can't believe you got into a fight with probably one the biggest criminals in Vale." Naruto said sweat dropping. Ruby blushed and rubbed at the back of her head. "You are no longer allowed to go anywhere at night without me, so I can have fun fights as well." Naruto finished losing all seriousness in his voice. Ruby laughed and lightly smacked his arm. The bullhead began to take off as Naruto, Ruby, and Yang watched on from the doorway waving goodbye to Tai and Qrow who were just a ways off seeing them off.

"They're gonna do great things Qrow." Tai said watching them leave.

"That they are, that they are." Qrow said pulling out a flask. Tai looked at him incredulously. "What now that I don't have to take care of the brat I don't need to be sober anymore. Taking a swig from his flask he immediately did a spit take. "Damn you Naruto!" He cursed shaking his fist at the leaving bullhead. "All my booze, replaced with nothing but apple juice." Qrow said as tears began to fall from his eyes. Before he leaned back and laughed heartily. "THAT'S MY BOY!" Tai couldn't help but sigh and shake his head in exasperation at the father and son's antics.

 _At beacon_

"Can't believe Yang just ditched us." Naruto said sweat dropping as he and Ruby walked around unsure where to go when suddenly they both bumped into a large amount of luggage and heard the sound of something breaking cringing both of them knew this only meant trouble. Suddenly a girl dressed in all white came around from the toppled luggage.

"Do you have any idea what you morons could've just done? You could have very easily just blown all of us sky high do you have no tact at all." She said waving a vile of dust in front of them as if that made her point all the more.

"Uh we aren't the one that brought their entire room to a school meant for huntsman." Naruto said as he quickly put a finger under Ruby's nose to prevent her from sneezing. "Now if you would please put that dust that has no quark on it up before you make someone sneeze and actually blow us up that would be very appreciated princess, sheash some people just do not understand dust." Naruto finished making the girl in white pop a vein.

"Why you uncouth imbecile! Do you have any idea who I am. I am Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee dust company," before she could finish a girl in all black came up and interrupted her speech.

"The same company that is controversial for the labor policies."

"Why I never." Weiss said feeling highly insulted.

"Ha nice but in all seriousness what does being the heiress to a company from Atlas have to do with me. It's not like you can prevent me from buying dust in Vale. Just because you ship it doesn't mean you sell it here." Naruto said in a very uncaring tone as he picked at his ear. Reaching out he shook the new girl's hand. "Naruto Branwen nice to meet you." The girl took his hand and shook back.

"Blake Belladona now if you don't mind I will be off." She said walking away. Ruby all the while was laughing at the expense of Weiss.

 **Well that is all for now everyone see you guys in the next chapter hehe.**


	2. Youth!

Son of a Dusty Old Crow

By Reclam

A Naruto/RWBY Crossover

 **Chapter 2 Youth!**

 **I am back with ch.2 as I promised so if you cannot guess by the name a certain someone is about to be introduced. Enjoy my loyal readers who I do not deserve.**

 _Right after Ozipin's speech_

"Yosh! That was a most youthful speech I cannot wait to go and defeat all the Grimm!" A boy with a bowl cut and tight green spandex that showed of where armor plated his body and orange leg warmers. On the green boy's back was a long black staff that had obvious areas it was segmented. Naruto took notice of the spandex wearing boy and walked up to him as he began to look him over taking careful inspection of the staff. "U-um can I help you my most youthful comrade?" He asked nervously.

"I'm deciding whether or not you are gonna be a good friend also noting your weapon to see if I can improve it." Naruto stated very seriously. "Branwen, Naruto Branwen." He stuck his hand out.

"Rock, Lee Rock. A pleasure my most youthful comrade." Lee said a little calmer now as he took Naruto's hand and shook it firmly.

"Well Lee I believe this is going to be a most beautiful friendship. By the way you're staff I see five parts I could turn into pistols if you wanted." Naruto stated suddenly holding the staff and eying it over with a more careful eye.

"Wha, when, how?" Lee stuttered out as he looked confused as to how Naruto got a hold of his weapon.

"Ruby come here I got us a weapon to modify!" Naruto yelled out. Suddenly Ruby was right next to him Lee's staff in hand as she began to fiddle with it unlocking the joints.

"Hmm I can see five parts we could modify to be pistols." She said almost exactly like Naruto.

"Uh-um that isn't my weapon you two although I appreciate the enthusiasm." Lee said chuckling slightly. He began to remove his leg warmers and revealed that his legs had metallic bars on them acting as weights. Taking them off they magnetize together forming a long black staff (What he used in Naruto: Land of the Moon movie. Or Naruto the third movie) "These are my leg weights that also work as a bo-staff, a large chain, and nun chucks." Lee said feeling proud of his weights. Naruto tried to take one of them only to immediately fall to the ground.

"What the hell this thing weighs at least…" He struggles to pick it up not budging an inch.

"Five hundred pounds each and I wear forty of them ten on each limb." Lee said with a lot of pride.

"You wear ten tons of weights on you at all times? That is amazing you must be extremely strong and fast." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Well I do pride myself on my speed I plan to be the best hunter in the world without the need of dust or guns just good old hand to hand and basic weapons." Lee said with a fire burning in his eyes. "I have a very low amount of Aura though, so it is because of that, that I train every day so that I can't be hit."

"I have decided you will be my partner." Naruto said with utmost certainty. Lee looked at him with blankly. Before suddenly Lee's face was glowing with positivity as he gave Naruto a big thumb's up.

"Yosh I look forward to working with you my partner." Lee said passionately.

"Well Lee as future partners we will need to know each other's semblance mine allows me to stand on any surface I want I can even hang from ceilings." Naruto explained.

"My semblance allows me to increase my strength so far I have managed to get it to a multiple of six times I call it The Gates." Lee said keeping his nice guy pose.

"That's so cool." Ruby said in pure amazement. That was about when Yang walked up to them.

"AHHHHH BURN IT WITH FIRE!" she screamed upon seeing Lee's clothing.

"Yang this is my new partner, Lee Rock." Naruto said before his eye's narrowed. "And I'm sure you know how I feel about people insulting those I consider partners." Yang looked a little nervous as she waved Naruto off.

"Oh come on cousin I'm just teasing, although seriously why so much green man and why spandex of all things." Yang said deadpanning at the end.

"The suit while not necessarily fashionable is very flexible and allows my body to breathe in combat which due to my fighting style is essential." Lee said not affected at all by the reaction to his clothing as he was quite used to it.

"I guess that's fair but why does it have to be pure green?" She questioned.

"That is sadly because it is the only color I can find this in at least for my size I would prefer camo but I am not any good with making clothing or altering it, so I just go with what I can get." Lee stated a little downtrodden.

"Give any of the extra's you have to me partner I can help with that." Naruto said. Looking over Lee decided to get a look at just what Naruto was wearing. Currently Naruto wore a black version of his father's shirt and pants as well as an orange version of his cape. "Made my own outfit after my dad's so I know I can make yours as well." Naruto said with a tone that said he would not take no as an answer.

"Anyway, why don't we go head out to the auditorium and set our spots up." Yang said wanting to go get a spot before everything was taken up. The other three nodded their heads as they began to walk off Naruto pausing for a second.

"Oh, hey before that I'm gonna go put my gear up need to make sure they are all properly secured…and that they'll all fit otherwise I'll have to carry some with me all the time." He said running off to the lockers they were assigned. Lee looking slightly confused look to Naruto's cousins.

"Um what was he just talking about?" He asked confused.

"Oh Naruto has 10 weapons that he uses and so he always has to make sure they fit wherever he goes." Yang said nonchalantly.

"They aren't just weapons Yang and you know it Naruto treats those weapons as his greatest friends and allies. Shukaku the spear that creates powerful gusts of wind thanks to Naruto having made it with a wind dust, Matabi the twin barreled shot gun that spews flame dust like they're going out of style, Isobu the shield that has three chain daggers hanging from the end made of pure water dust, Son Goku the four tailed flail that crushes any defense to dust, Kokuo a gauntlet with five steam vents that Naruto can use to propel himself forwards or shoot like a rocket, Saiken two three section staffs, Chomei the seven chamber revolver that he always has one empty slot in for one lucky person or grimm, Gyuki eight swords all connected by a thin and tough wire that grants Naruto almost insane unpredictability when it comes to combat, Kurama a nine bladed fuma shuriken that can split apart to give it even wider range, and finally Juubi the only one Naruto refuses to give a proper name and refuses to use on anything that isn't at least an alpha level grimm a scythe made purely of explosion dust that has blown up an entire acre of land before and left nothing but a crater in its wake…and that was without making it explode, it can explode ten times before Naruto has to infuse more explosion dust into it." Ruby said describing all ten of Naruto's weapons and shivering slightly at the end. A motion mimicked by Yang remembering the day that the alpha Beowulf attempted to attack them at home and Naruto stepped out with Juubi in hand the look on his face is something she would never forget a look he only got when his family had been hurt.

 _Flashback to 4 years ago at Patch. Night time._

He had seen Ruby on the ground with cuts all over her body her aura dropped to nothing as Yang had been thrown back into their house leaving a dent in the wall.

"Ruby, Yang did the Beowulf do this to you?" Naruto said his red eyes seemed darker than normal as his whisker marks seemed to deepen. Yang could only barely nod her head. The look Naruto had scared her. Naruto looked back at the Beowulf his eyes filled with rage and bloodlust. The rage began to attract more Grimm 4 Ursas appeared but Naruto didn't seem to notice to caught up in his rage.

" _ **I'm gonna KILL YOU!**_ " Naruto shouted drawing the Katana from it's sheathe the blade glowing in the moonlight with one sing the 4 Ursa in the back where immediately killed as the Beowulf lost all it's limbs. " _ **Suffer like you made them suffer you piece of shit!**_ " the night continued like that for the next thirty minutes every slash Naruto made destroying parts of the forest until finally a full acre was destroyed in his rampage the Grimm only actually dying at the end. Ruby and Yang could only look on in horror until the end when Ruby gained enough strength to throw herself at Naruto holding onto him from behind.

"Naruto please stop this isn't you just kill it and come back inside, please Naruto you're scaring us." Ruby cried into his back. Looking back and seeing Ruby cry brought Naruto out of his rage taking one final swing he put the Grimm out of its misery.

"Let's go to bed Ruby Yang, I'm sorry I scared you two." Naruto said holding Ruby and walking back inside. Yang having got out of the wall could only nod her head and follow them in.

 **Well that's the end of Ch.2 Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Troublesome

 **Um…hi there people so first and foremost let me apologize, for a lot of things. First and foremost for ignoring this and many other stories for a long ass time. I have other things to apologize about, but they aren't all that necessary right now. What is important is I wrote a book. I would really appreciate any and all support for the book.** **www dot amazon dot com/ dp/ B07BYJPNFN this is the link to it on Amazon! Hey so today I will introduce the last 2 members of the team I am forming one I always thought would've worked well in the Naruto Verse.**

As everyone was sitting in the auditorium preparing to go to sleep Naruto, Yang, and Ruby well dressed up in the pajamas, Naruto wearing an orange tank top with baggy night pants. Ruby was writing her letter while Yang teased her and Naruto observed the room looking around he saw two people walking towards him one was a girl wearing a black bow on her head while the other was a boy with pineapple looking hair.

"Yo, can I help you two." Naruto said when the two got closer.

"Ugh this is troublesome but me and my friend here hear you tell off Weiss Schnee and well we need to make friends so here we are." The one with pineapple hair said. "My name is Shikimaru Nara, this troublesome girl next to me is Blake Belladona nice to meet you." Shikimaru said extending his hand which Naruto took into a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Shikimaru, I'm Naruto Branwen and these the punk girl next to me is Ruby Rose, while the legitimate bombshell next to me is Yang Xiao-Long." Naruto said finishing introductions.

"Troublesome, if you don't mind though can you guys keep it down tonight, normally I can sleep through anything, but I need to be comfortable where I am first and seeing as how we just got here I need some time to get used to the place first." Shikimaru said internally praying that they would keep quiet. That is until another figure walked up to them a woman with short black hair and a fishnet shirt over a tank top walked up to them.

"Hello is this the group of interesting people? Hahaha sorry I'm nervous and you people seem to be…interesting my name is Shizune nice to meet you all." Shizune said. Naruto and Ruby waved to her. Yang looked her up and down giving her a thumb up. Shikimaru just muttered troublesome. Blake just stared blankly at everyone.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"So let's see if I got everything right. Shizune, Shikimaru, Blake." Naruto said pointing to the three people that walked up to his sleeping bag. They nodded. "Well nice to meet you all. I am Naruto, these are my cousins Yang and Ruby." Yang and Ruby waved smiling at the three newcomers.

"Oh, oh let's all get to know each other before we go to bed." Ruby suggested. Naruto sighed before sitting everyone down.

"There's no use arguing with her she will keep us all awake till she get's her way." Ruby slugged his arm for this. Naruto didn't look phased. "Well I'll start off my name is Naruto Branwen, my semblance is the ability to stick to any surface I want sounds lame, but well you'd be surprised. I use ten separate weapons total, all of you will see the tenth one tomorrow during the test if my father's correct on what the test will be." Naruto said as everyone else sat down. Yang and Ruby looked a little nervous at the idea that the Juubi will be showing up tomorrow. Shikimaru sighed before going next.

"My name is Shikimaru Nara, my semblance allows me to manipulate shadows you'll figure out what that means fully later as it's to troublesome to explain right now. My weapon is dust and a lighter, I've named Asuma, for my cigs." Shikimaru said laying down and putting his hands behind his head. Yang started bouncing in her sitting position and decided to go next.

"My name is Yang Xiao-Long, my semblance lets me deal twice the amount of damage that gets dealt to me. My weapons are my gauntlets Ember Cecilia!" Yang said feeling very proud of herself. Blake went next.

"I am Blake Belladona, my semblance allows me to make clones of myself that can vary depending on dust I have on me. My weapon is Gambol Shroud." She said and left it at that.

"Hi my name is Shizune Kato, my semblance is more support type as I can create random herbal mixtures. That range anywhere from healing minor wounds to deadly poisons." Shizune said giving everyone a small wave.

"My turn, my turn! My name is Ruby Rose, my semblance is super speed. My weapon is my beautiful Crescent Rose a scythe that is also a highly compact and customized .50 caliber sniper rifle." Seeing the looks of confusion on everyone's face she sweat dropped. "It's also a gun." She said softly.

"Oh no we got that we were just going to say that you got way to into that." Naruto said patting his cousin on the back. Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well we have all introduced ourselves, sorta." Yang said smiling.

"That we have and with that out of the way-" Naruto began before being interrupted.

"Will you six be quiet some of us are trying to sleep. YOU!" Weiss yells pointing at Naruto and Ruby. "Do you two have any idea how much trouble you two are in. You should all watch where you are going better. If _I_ hadn't been as careful as I am then we could have all been blown to smithereens!" She continued to yell.

" _You_ were being _careful_ yeah right you couldn't even see over your own luggage. If anything, you more than likely ran into us!" Naruto said pointing an accusatory finger back at Weiss. Weiss looked like she was about to retort but was interrupted by Yang.

"Wait this is the bitch that thought she could get you two in to some kind of trouble?" Yang asked. Weiss looked appalled at what Yang had called her.

"The very same. Stuck up heiress needs to learn that her influence in Atlas does not carry over to Vale. She also needs to understand that even if she did have high standards to live up to that doesn't mean her life was worse than any of ours considering she had access to monetary gains that most of us will probably never be able to have in our entire life. That and she will never understand the struggle a faunus will have to go through just for being born a faunus. Just like the faunus will never understand anything about her life that she also didn't ask to be born in." Naruto ranted. Weiss looked a bit to stunned to speak and just kept opening and closing her mouth like a gaping fish.

"Well I'm done with this getting to know everybody. Goodnight everyone." Blake said blowing out the candle she had and making all the light that was left in the room disappear.

"You know I can still see right?" Naruto asked.

"I said goodnight!" Blake said before falling down in a sleeping bag that materialized out of nowhere. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and laid down to fall asleep as well. Weiss storming back to her sleeping bag.

 **Alright that is the end of this chapter not the longest I know but I just wanted to get it done so that I can post it. Don't forget to follow all my stories! Also don't forget to go buy my book.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and I have a book on Amazon go look it up. Bellum by Chance Bowser. If you buy a copy I will be eternally grateful. Anyway on with the book.**

 **In the locker room**

"Ahh finally it's time for initiation no more awkward small talk just time for my baby to do the talking!" Ruby said bouncing around polishing her weapon of choice. Yang gave a chuckle at her sister's enthusiasm. Naruto seemed to be mimicking her enthusiasm as he pulled out his weapons.

"Hmm I know I'm bringing Juubi, but should I bring any of the others to show them off?" He wondered as he put the large katana/scythe in a sheath on his back.

"Oh, oh you should bring Kukou or Chomei, you almost never use them anymore." Ruby said as she looked through her cousin's locker. Naruto thought about it before pulling out Chomei and Kukou. Chomei being placed in a holster on his hips while he slid the twin guantlets that were Kukou onto his hands.

"How about both. No kill like overkill am I right?" He said making Yang and Ruby nod in agreement. Yang making a mental note to stay back once the fighting broke out.

As they walked off to the edge where the initiation would take place they saw the other students getting ready and chatting amongst themselves. Deciding to ignore them for now they made it to the balcony and got on to the pads all around them. It took a while but eventually everyone else made their way to the platform. Ozpin started going into a speech that Naruto zoned out on as he started revving up his gauntlets. A light gust of wind started coming out of them. Suddenly people started to get launched. He looked around him and smirked.

'Dad came through again. He should know by now that any bet against me is a lost bet by now.' Naruto thought with a massive smirk on his face. Suddenly his pad sprung, and he was sent soaring through the air. He pushed his arms out behind him a small sonic boom echoing out from behind him as his gauntlets propel him forwards.

"Wooohoooo~!" Naruto yelled as he flew through the air he watched as the others fell to the ground and started to land. His landing consisted of him turning so he was feet first and sticking to the side of a tree. "Man that was fun!" He laughed.

"Troublesome." A voice sighed from below him. Naruto looked down to see Shikimaru laying under the tree and trying to stare up at any passing clouds he could see through the tree line.

"Oh, hey Shikimaru, guess we're partners." Naruto said waving to Shikimaru. Shikimaru sighed before standing up.

"I guess so. Alright let's go then partner." He said walking to the temple.

Naruto got down and followed after him. They walked for a few minutes before finding the temple and the 'artifacts they were meant to collect. All of them were still there so Naruto grabbed the golden king.

"Sweet looks like we are the first ones here. So, you want to head out or wait and see who else gets here?" Naruto asked his partner.

"Let's just wait I can cloud watch this way." Shikimaru said laying back and staring at the clouds.

Naruto shrugged and laid next to him as they waited. Many people came and left until final Blake and Yang showed up Yang walking up and taking the Knight peace while doing a little dance. Naruto looked over noticing his cousin and stood up, as did Shikimaru when he saw Blake.

"Oh hey you guys made it." Yang said seeing her cousin.

"Yeah we were the first ones here actually." Naruto said smiling.

Suddenly they heard a scream. Looking up they saw Ruby, falling. Naruto lifted his arms and used his gauntlets to make a gust to break her fall as Yang caught her. Blinking and looking around Ruby saw it was her sister and cousin who saved her and waved at them sheepishly. Yang was about to say something but then an orange haired girl rode in on an Ursa that proceeded to collapse and die. Blake and Shikimaru watched all this going on and blinked. Yang rose her finger to say something when Juane and Pyrha ran in with a deathstalker on their tail. Yang exploded.

"Can everyone just chill out for 2 fucking seconds!" She yelled. Naruto walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked over to him her eyes now red. "What!" She screamed.

Naruto pointed up showing Weiss hanging from the Nevermore that Ruby fell from. Weiss looked terrified as she screamed for Ruby. Yang groaned and palmed her face.

"You left me!" Weiss yelled.

"I said jump!" Ruby replied.

"She's gonna fall." Shikimaru and Blake said at the same time.

"She'll be fine~." Ruby waved off.

Weiss began to fall and everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly Lee and Shizune broke through the tree line with Lee hopping into the air to catch her. She looked at him in admiration as they landed on a tree branch. Shizune however kept running to the rest of the group. Suddenly a King Taijutu slithered in behind her. Naruto groaned.

"I hate snakes." He said as Ruby rushed forward trying to take on the Deathstalker on her own. Before she could get far however Naruto grabbed her by the back of her hood. "Oh hell no you are not going to go take on that fucking Deathstalker on your own. There are 12 of us here 12!" Naruto said.

Ruby sulked lightly and pouted. Naruto put her down as he pulled out Chomei. Everyone else pulled out their own weapons and looked at each other. Ruby looked around and nodded.

"Right got it." She said with a firm nod. Naruto smiled at her before his katana started to shift to scythe form.

"Alright Shikimaru, Lee, and Shizune with me. Juane, Orange and pinky, and then red haired chick you go take care of the scorpion. The rest of you take care of the bird." Naruto said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Everyone nodded separated and took on their designated Grimm. Lee rushes forward while Naruto takes a shot at the snake the bullet hitting a bone and bouncing off. Lee reared his staff back and slammed it into the top of its head not even denting it. Shikimaru got into his thinking pose and pondered. Off in the distance everyone was battling their Grimm with varying levels of success. Finally Shikimaru stood up and raised a fist. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He turned to Naruto.

"Lee kick Naruto at the snake, Naruto kill it, Shizune make me some marijuana if you can." He told everyone.

The group of four sweatdropped as Lee put out his staff and launched Naruto who pulled out Juubi and slashed through the snake bisecting it instantly. As he landed on the other side an explosion went off from the snakes body. Naruto pulled out and put on a pair of sunglasses while this happened.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions." He said to no one.

He looked back and saw Shikimaru smoking a blunt while Lee and Shizune looked at him impressed. He looked over and saw the other groups finishing up their fights as well. Naruto smirked as they started to meet up with everyone.

"Now then Naruto Uzumaki, Shikimaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Shizune Kato you four took the Golden King, you shall be known as Team UNKL(Uncle). Led by Naruto!" Ozipin said slightly shocking Naruto. Everyone cheered as Shikimaru let out a sigh of relief.

 **END OF THIS CHAPTER! Don't forget to go Buy my book. Bellum by Chance Bowser on Amazon.**


End file.
